


[卡带]也教教我嘛，卡卡西老师

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[卡带]也教教我嘛，卡卡西老师

「……卡卡西老师。」

「嗯？」

鸣人竖起手掌挡住嘴唇，把声音压得更低了一些：「你说会有爱妻便当……但是为什么送饭的是个男人啊？」

这位……就是卡卡西老师的「爱妻」……？

「你有什么意见吗？」带土冷冷地说，「有意见就不要吃。」

「……对不起，我没有意见。」

鸣人赶紧闭嘴开始专心狼吞虎咽。虽然这位爱妻和他想象中的温柔貌美熟女人妻不太一样，但他做的饭真是超出意料的好吃。鸣人犹犹豫豫地尝了一口，被这种奇迹般的美味感动得热泪盈眶，吃得不要不要的，最后干脆把整张脸都埋进了便当盒里。

卡卡西在外面吃饭的速度一向很快，鸣人都没看到他摘下口罩，他已经迅速解决了晚饭。带土不太满意，让他吃慢点，说这样对胃不好，他摇了摇头，笑着问道：「隔了十年，你还是第一次回到这里吧？感觉怎么样？」

「挺……怀念的。」

当年带土和卡卡西都是这所高中的学生，卡卡西大学毕业后回到高中开始任教，带土和他恋爱一年、结婚两年，这还是第一次来到他工作的地方。

要问为什么，因为他对自己的高中怀有不小的心理阴影。

……毕竟当年他不及格的科目实在太多，每年都险险地在留级的边缘徘徊，最后差点毕不了业。他当时的班主任波风水门是个温柔的人，一直在耐心地鼓励他，但在他升任为教导主任以后，他们的班主任换成了他的妻子漩涡玖辛奈，一个脾气火爆的女人。

带土从此以后只要在课上打瞌睡或是忘写作业，一定会被她骂得狗血淋头然后赶到走廊上罚站。每天放学后都被留下来补课，直到现在他都清楚地记得当时一边哭一边做题的绝望。虽然托她的福带土总算平安毕业，但那以后他真的再也不想接近这里了。

这里对他来说是地狱！地狱！

谁能想到，十年以后，玖辛奈的儿子居然也会因为成绩太差被卡卡西留下来补课呢。

卡卡西把鸣人留在教室里，带他去了自己的办公室。带土回头看了埋头狂吃的鸣人一眼，大概真是饿狠了，他带了差不多五人份的量，鸣人一个人已经轻轻松松地解决了大半。

上次他见到鸣人的时候，这小鬼还在上小学呢。时间过得真快，那时他和卡卡西都是高中生，明明感觉没有过去多久，他们却都长大成人了。

「差不多可以回家了……带土？」

卡卡西整理好需要带回去的东西，一转头就发现带土不见了。

难道真的跑去缅怀青春了？

他干脆坐下来一边整理桌面一边等他，看他什么时候玩够了自己跑回来。等了大约五分钟，门口传来了轻轻的敲门声：「卡卡西老师……」

卡卡西还以为是鸣人找来了，这个声音听着却不像是鸣人的声音。他抬头看了过去，愣了好一会才反应过来面前的人究竟是谁。

「带土……」

「不对。老师，是鸢子啦。」

带土踮着脚轻快地走进来，软薄的裙摆随着他的动作微微飘动着。他用变身术变回了十五六岁的模样，短裙下的两条长腿纤细笔直，一头乱翘的长发蓬蓬地散在背后，乍一看真的像是一个活泼英气的女孩子。

他在卡卡西面前轻巧地转了个圈，背过身去掀起了短裙的一角，毫不羞涩地向他展示着底下印着小兔子图案的粉色内裤。窄小的女式内裤险险地包住了少年大半个圆润的臀部，被他涌出的湿热淫液打湿以后呈现出了淫靡的浅桃色：「鸢子是淫乱的坏孩子……狠狠地惩罚我吧，卡卡西老师……」

卡卡西不得不起身确认一遍他有没有锁门，万幸的是，他锁了。带土将上半身撑在办公桌上，支着下巴笑嘻嘻地对他抛了个媚眼，拖长声音甜甜地喊了一声：「卡卡西——」

卡卡西垂下眼眸平静地望着他，朝他伸出了一只手。带土乖巧地咬下他的手套，含住他白皙修长的手指轻轻舔舐着，含糊地催促道：「快点插进来……」

「鸢子。」亲口叫出这个名字真是有种说不出的奇怪，卡卡西没忍住笑了起来。他用指腹轻柔地挠了挠带土的下巴，带土被他摸得从喉咙里滚出了猫咪一样软腻的咕噜声，「在请求老师之前，先自己做给我看。」

听到这种坏心眼的要求，即便是事先做好了心理准备的带土一时间也呆住了。

他勾着卡卡西的脖子，干脆坐在了卡卡西的大腿上。真是不可思议，他比卡卡西大一岁，从小就比他发育得更好，身高窜得飞快，如今却能凭借自己纤瘦的少年身形完全窝进卡卡西的怀里。他亲了亲卡卡西的唇角，把脸埋在他的颈窝里对他撒娇：「卡卡西老师……一定要这么做吗？我不想这样，你来干我好不好……」

「不可以哦。」卡卡西模仿着他的语气，软软地说，「我想看嘛。」

他闭起一侧的眼睛，单眼对着带土无辜地眨了眨，竟然显得少见的孩子气。真是可爱得不得了，怎么能这么可爱的。被他用这种小狗狗一样纯洁的眼神充满期待地注视着，带土的心瞬间被他击中，再也说不出拒绝的话了。

……算了。反正仔细想想，当着卡卡西的面自慰也不是第一次。既然他想看……

「……那好吧，为了老师人家什么都肯做。」他跪坐在办公桌坚硬的桌面上，慢慢褪下湿漉漉的内裤，自己抱着膝盖朝卡卡西张开双腿。他的指尖抚弄着湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，轻松地把整根手指都埋进了湿软的后穴，插了没几下身体里就挤出了更多的黏稠液体，湿热的穴肉也抽搐着咬紧了那根细白的手指。

于是他插进了第二根。

「……嗯嗯、嗯……卡卡西老师……」他听到自己的下半身传来了咕啾咕啾的清晰水声，这声音听得他涨红了脸。他咬着手指细细地喘着气，抬头去看卡卡西的表情。卡卡西也正在看他。

他并不害怕卡卡西的目光。不管他在卡卡西面前露出怎样陷入情欲之中的痴态都没关系，不需要为此感到羞耻。卡卡西和别人是不一样的。

卡卡西俯下身来吻了他，他把带土的制服上衣掀到胸口上，揉捏着他平坦胸口上挺立的两粒小小的乳头，在他耳边轻声说：「鸢子真可爱啊。」

「讨厌啦，卡卡西老师……」带土在他的抚摸下发出了软绵绵的呻吟，半真半假地抱怨道，「说这种中年大叔一样的话……」

「没办法，老师本来就年纪大了嘛。」

卡卡西咬住带土的耳垂，在他的脖子上来回吮吸着，留下了几个醒目的吻痕。少年的肌肤年轻柔嫩，很容易就能在上面印下痕迹，卡卡西似乎非常喜欢这种游戏，接着制造出了成片的艳丽吻痕。看到他埋首在自己胸前专心舔吻他的锁骨的样子，带土忽然有点不高兴了。

「果然还是年轻的更好，对不对？」他不想再用属于鸢子的那种甜腻腻的轻浮语气，换回了自己原先不讨喜的阴沉语调，「你也是这样想的吧？卡卡西……」

「……噗。」他在这边认真地发脾气，卡卡西却很不给面子地笑了出来。他摸了摸带土的头发，在他红扑扑的脸蛋上亲了一口，「只要是你，不管年轻还是年老都很好。带土变成老头子了在我看来也很可爱。」

「我才不要变成老头子，活得差不多就可以去死……」带土说到一半就被卡卡西捂住了嘴巴。他板起脸，像是教训不听话的学生那样教训他，「不准说这种话。」

就连训斥都说得温温柔柔的，带土一点也不怕他，但他还是乖乖闭了嘴。他不想让卡卡西生气，更不想让他难过。

「好啦，好啦，我不说了。」

他在卡卡西的掌心里舔了舔示意他松手，双腿环上他的腰，脚尖在他凹陷的后腰上画着圈：「卡卡西老师，你要对人家做什么……」

嘴上说着这样的话，身体却勾勾缠缠地粘着别人找操。卡卡西很配合他，把手伸到他的裙摆底下托着他湿哒哒的小屁股，阴茎撞开湿软的穴肉，一插到底：「做大人做的事。」

「……唔嗯……！……好、好涨……」

带土这声带着哭腔的呻吟毫无演技，完全是真实的本能反应。他和卡卡西做过不知道多少次，相当熟悉彼此的身体，然而身为成年男性的他在体型上和十六岁的自己存在不小的差距，他仿佛又一次感受到了后穴第一次被入侵、被填满时的胀痛。

「……呜……要坏掉了……」

「不会坏掉的。」

不过，要让那张那么小的嘴巴吞下这种尺寸的东西，确实太勉强了。那个小小的肉穴被撑到了极限，正可怜巴巴地吞吐着他的性器。卡卡西揽住他的腰把他固定在自己的大腿上，开始了激烈的抽送。他的阴茎每次抽插时都能带出大股大股的淫水，带土被他操得上气不接下气，哽咽着断断续续地尖叫出声：「老师、卡卡西老师……嗯……好奇怪……」

卡卡西一点点地舔掉他的眼泪，怜惜地亲吻着他哭得微微发红的眼皮。与此同时，他仍然准确地找到了他的敏感点，在他又软又热的体内快速撞击着。带土啊啊的胡乱叫了两声，他的肌肉由于太过紧绷开始剧烈地发抖：「……坏蛋、坏蛋……啊……呜呜……好棒，插得好满……讨厌……」

「明明自己有在抬高屁股迎合我呢。不诚实的孩子。」卡卡西把他搂在怀里，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，这下插得实在太深，带土张着嘴叫都叫不出来，只是一个劲地流着眼泪和口水，「……唔……」

真可爱。卡卡西低下头舔了舔他微张的双唇，带土发出了「嗯、嗯」的娇声，主动伸出舌头和他接吻，圈着他的脖子紧紧搂住他：「卡卡西……」

卡卡西的肉棒在他的湿热的小穴中搅动着去摩擦捣弄软乎乎的内壁，带土的呼吸随着他的动作变得越发急促，大腿也颤抖着绷得更紧了。卡卡西轻轻地喘息着，指尖拨弄了两下他胸前颤动的粉色乳首，「带土，你想让我射在哪里？」

带土伏在他的肩膀上吃吃笑了起来，他舔了舔唇，故意用那种又软又腻的语调央求道：「不要射进来，老师……我不想怀孕，不想被你干大肚子……」

「……我明白了。」

卡卡西将他的两手压制在背后，挺动腰肢一下下狠干着他。带土痉挛着身体发出了失控的淫叫，下半身滴滴答答地不停往下滑落着温热的液体，也不知道究竟是后穴分泌出的淫水还是被干得尿了出来。

「不……啊嗯……！不要……啊啊……啊、不行、呜、……不行……啊、啊嗯、啊……啊……卡卡西……老师……人家不要怀孕……」

「没关系，怀孕了就和老师结婚吧。」卡卡西轻快地说着，把精液全部灌进了他的小穴。带土低低地抽泣着蜷起身体，过了好一会都还在因为高潮的余韵轻微地发抖。

见他完全没有要解除变身术的意思，卡卡西不禁问道：「你准备就这样回去吗？」

「不行吗？」

「倒也不是不行……」说起这个问题，卡卡西感到自己的额角在隐隐作痛，「要是被邻居看到，他们恐怕又要以为我出轨了。」

带土顿时恍然大悟：「难怪他们一直用同情的眼神看我……原来如此！」他一个人乐不可支地笑了半天，坐起身去挽卡卡西的胳膊，深情款款地说，「不管你在外面有多少个情人，人家都不会和你离婚的，我永远爱你……」

「我也爱你。」卡卡西帮他抚平零乱的发丝，又压下被揉皱的裙角，牵起了他的手，「时间不早了，快点回家吧。」

 

 

 

 

 

End


End file.
